Glitz Pit's Summer Showdown
by breath20k
Summary: It is summer time and the Glitz Pit is having a special showdown! Let's get ready to battle!


**Glitz Pit's Summer Showdown**

It's a beautiful summer day at the Glitz Pit where today, the Koopa King is going up against the veteran fighter in a showdown to celebrate the summer season. Everyone in the arena is jam packed for this amazing showdown as Lakitu came in to the stage. He said, "Good afternoon, everyone! It's summertime here at the Glitz Pit and we have a scorching battle geared up for you this afternoon as the Koopa King face off against the Fire Breath Punisher!"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd roared with excitement. Then he said, "So, let's get down to business by meeting the combatants for this afternoon. Are you ready to meet them?"

The crowd agreed with him as they cheered.

"Alright then, let's meet the combatants! First up, we have the Fire Breath Punisher! He is a veteran fighter during the tournament and brought home many titles during his run. Today, he is here on this stage for this summer showdown. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Just then, the red doors open up and in steps the dragon, ready to breathe fire as a voice said, "Blazing with passion, burning with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher..."

And then, the dragon breathed fire on the arena as I came out of the dragon. Then I emerge from the fire, revealing my green and orange battle armor as I said my battle cry, "Dragon Puncher has... **_ARRIVED!_**"

When I was done with my cry, a dragon roared all across the arena as the crowd cheered for me. Then Lakitu came to me and said, "Wow! That is a great battle entrance you did out there, Dragon!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" I replied, "I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!"

"So, how do you feel on this summer day?" Lakitu asked me.

"Great! I love a summertime battle and after all, this is the Glitz Pit so, let's have a scorching battle!" I announced as the crowd cheered for me.

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "That is some true words from the Fire Breath Punisher! Now, let's meet our second combatant for this showdown! He is known as the King of all Koopas and he loves to play sports in his spare time. He is a major boss and a true competitor in various tournaments! Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes! The Koopa King... _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, the blue doors open up and Bowser came in to the arena by spinning in his shell. He came out of it and said, "The Koopa King is here and ready to battle!"

The crowd cheered for him as Lakitu said, "Great to see you, Bowser! You look so hot in your spiked shell."

"Thank you, Lakitu! I'm glad you appreciate it!" Bowser replied, "After all, it is summertime and I love to breathe fire during this season. Watch!"

Then Bowser breathed fire on a burger and ate it with a mighty chomp. He said, "Now that's how I like my fire breath on my burgers, hot and perfect!"

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Well, then! Now that we met our two fighters, it's time to do battle!"

Just then, the crowd cheered for us as the first showdown of the summer is about to begin. Lakitu came to them and said, "Alright Dragon and Bowser, I want a nice, clean battle to the finish! There is no time limit for this match so, just keep fighting until one of you gets knocked out. OK?"

"That's OK by me! Let's do it!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Very well, then! Dragon Puncher and Bowser... _**TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!**_" Lakitu announced as we took our fighting stance, waiting for the whistle to blow at any moment.

Lakitu floated high in the air, took out his whistle and said, "Alright guys, this is it! The moment I blow this whistle, you may begin. So, are the fighters ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" We both said at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with us and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

Not one member spoke.

"Set..."

We took one final deep breath and waited for the word to begin the match as we took our battle stance.

Lakitu raised the whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's go time.

"_**GO!**_"

_TWEET!_

With the word shouted and the whistle blown, both fighters rushed to each other. At last, the battle is now underway.

Bowser started the battle with a fire breath attack on me while I used my speed to dodge it out of the way. Bowser said, "Not bad, Dragon. Now try this! Bowser Shell Strike!"

Then Bowser used his shell and it got me dead on. The crowd liked it so much, they cheered for Bowser as he continued on with his attack.

I stood up from his attack and said, "Nice attack, Bowser. Now it's my turn! Dragon Whirlwind Kick!"

Then I spun around in place and attacked him with my kicks. Bowser saw it all and said, "Not bad, Dragon! You're such a great fighter and now, you're toast! Burning Bowser Breath!"

Then Bowser breathed fire on me and I said, "Ouch, ouch! Hot, hot, hot!"

Bowser smiled and said, "Feeling the heat, Dragon?"

"I'm just warming up, Bowser!" I replied, "This battle is far from over! Let's do this!"

"With pleasure!" Bowser said as the battle continued on.

After more than two hours of battling, it all comes down to this. The match's Final Strike to declare a winner. Bowser took out his Bob-omb and said, "Well Dragon, this is it! One toss of this Bob-omb will decide it all. Are you ready?"

"Let's wrap this up!" I replied as I took out mine, ready to toss at Bowser at any moment.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "This is it, folks! The Final Strike of the match and it's going to be an explosive one! Cover your ears because here it comes!"

"Bowser Blazing Bob-omb..." Bowser said as he wound up his Bob-omb.

"Dragon Puncher Burning Bob-omb..." I announced as I did the same.

We took aim at each other, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's time to strike...

"_**FINAL STRIKE!**_"

With the words shouted, we tossed the Bob-ombs at each other and while it does, the Bob-omb began counting down to the explosion. It said, "Self-destruct in 5, 4..."

As the Bob-ombs grew closer to the target, the fuse kept on burning with each second. Only three seconds separate them and the final strike as the Bob-omb keeps on ticking down.

"3, 2, 1..."

We saw the Bob-ombs coming straight at us and then...

_BOOM!_

It's a direct hit! The arena is covered with smoke as the final strike did its work. Lakitu looked at it and said, "Wow! Now that is what I call an explosive finish to this summertime showdown! Let's see how they did!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed us still standing after the final strike and then, we fell down on the arena floor.

"And there it is! It looks like it's going to be a double knockout! But to make it official, let's bring in the Knockout Timer!" Lakitu announced as the Knockout Timer appeared on the screen, which shows 0.00 seconds.

Lakitu looked at it and said, "Now here's how this is going to work. Both fighters will have ten seconds to get up from the knockout. If one fighter gets up and the other stays down, then I'll announce the winner. If both fighters won't get up by the buzzer, then it will be a double knockout. So, without further ado, here we go! Knockout Timer... _**START!**_"

With the words shouted, the timer started counting up. The crowd saw it all and began to count.

"1, 2, 3..."

Both fighters are struggling to get up as the timer keeps on going.

"4, 5, 6, 7..."

Only three seconds separates them from the final buzzer as both fighters kept on trying.

"8, 9..."

It all comes down to this, the final second of the Knockout Timer. Both fighters took one final push and then...

It's official...

"10!"

_BUZZ_

The buzzer on the Knockout Timer went off, signaling the end of the match. It's a double knockout!

"And there's the final buzzer! It's a... _**DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!**_ Therefore this match ends with a tie!" Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered for a tie match.

We stood up from the double knockout and Bowser said, "That was a great battle, Dragon! You really knocked me out!"

"Thanks, Bowser! That Bob-omb you threw at the end is amazing!" I replied with a smile as I shook Bowser's hand for a tie match.

Bowser agreed with me and said, "Say, care for some burgers for a tie match?"

"You bet, Bowser! After all it is summertime so, let's do it!" I replied with a smile as we left the arena with the crowd cheering.

When we came out of the arena, Bowser took out two burgers and said, "Alright, Dragon! Are you ready for some burgers?"

"All set, Bowser!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, here we go!" Bowser said as he breathed fire on two burgers, making them nice and juicy. After that, he placed the burger on the bun and topped it off with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, onions and pickles. To finish, Bowser placed the top bun on the burgers and then, the burgers are now ready to eat.

Bowser smiled and said, "Ta-da! Two official cheeseburgers for the both of us! Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Bowser!" I said to him as I took the burger.

"You're welcome, Dragon! Well, let's bite on three! One..." Bowser started.

"Two..." I added and then, it's time to bite.

"_**THREE!**_"

With the word shouted, we munched down on Bowser's Perfect Cheeseburger as we enjoy a nice summer day in Glitzville.


End file.
